Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations 2 game script
Hero Side Story Cutscene 1: Station Square Park Sonic is walking around in Station Square Park with Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Omega, Gamma, Cosmo, Sally, Bunnie, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Rotor, Ray, Sticks, Jet, Wave, Storm, Flashy, Speedy, Ally, Sparkles, Shelly, Colgate, Fargle, Rocko and Levana, 'til they notice a young 13 year old boy named Toby who's writing in a field journal. 13 Year Old Boy/Toby: "Whoa, hey, who are you guys?" Sonic: "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is my best friend for life, Tails, my other good friends, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy Cream, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Omega, Gamma, Cosmo, Sally, Bunnie and the other Freedom Fighters." 13 Year Old Boy/Toby: "I'm Toby, I'm the official journal writer, I write down journal entries about what's going on in Station Square." Tails: "Nice to meet you here, Toby." Knuckles: "You sure do have good journal entries." Toby: "Thanks a bunch, you guys." Shadow: "You're welcome, Toby." Amy: "So, Toby, what have you been doing lately?" Toby: "Well, you guys, I've been writing down journal entries about the evil attacks that Dr. Eggman and his evil army occured." Cream: "That's impressive." Toby: "I know it is, we just need to be on the look for some robot and monster enemies." Silver: "Let's just hope they're not in this park." Blaze: "You said it, Silver." Sonic: "Well, I'm off to Professor Pickle's laboratory to find out what's happening." Sonic goes off on his way to Professor Pickle's laboratory. Stage 1: Station Square streets Sonic runs around supersonic fast, defeats some robot and monster enemies, collects some power rings and emblems, jumps around on the red and blue springs and later reaches the Goal Ring. Sonic: "Alright, I made it!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank A Sonic: "Now to find the computer screen." Cutscene 2: Professor Pickle's laboratory Sonic: "Hey, Professor Pickle, I'm here right now." Tails: "And so are we." Professor Pickle: "Oh good, my computer screen is right over there." Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and the others go right over to the computer screen and Tails looks up information about what's happening. Knuckles: "So, Tails, have you figured out what's happening?" Tails: "Well, guys, according to this information here, it appears that Dr. Eggman's up to no good again, this time, he brought the dark dragon, Baigos to life." Sonic: "Man, that nasty creepy man just never gives up on everything at all." Shadow: "We gotta go out there and track him down." Knuckles: "Leave it to me, I got it covered." Knuckles goes off on his mission quest. Stage 2: Casino Town Knuckles races around and defeats some robot and monster enemies, then jumps right over to the other side, collects a few emblems then eventually reaches the Goal Ring. Knuckles: "I made it!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank B Knuckles: "Now to track them down." Boss Battle Fight: The Egg Hawk 2.0 Dr. Eggman: "Alright, Knuckles, this time It's getting personal." Knuckles: "Oh yeah? then bring it on!" Knuckles collects 600 power rings and begins fighting against Dr. Eggman and the Egg Hawk 2.0 'til the Egg Hawk 2.0 gets defeated. Dr. Eggman: "You're gonna pay for this!" Stage Clear Knuckles: "That takes extra care of him!" Cutscene 3: Pyramid Caverns Tails: "Look, you guys, at that pyramid over there." Sonic: (looking right at the pyramids) "So that must be where Baigos is hiding." Knuckles: "We can't give up, we gotta go find him right now." Tails: "Then I'm gonna go investigate those pyramids." Tails goes off to investigate the pyramids. Stage 3: Pyramid Cave 2 Tails walks around in his X Tornado and shoots some lasers at robot and monster enemies, continues walking around, jumping from platform to platform 'til he reaches the Goal Ring. Tails: "Alright, I beat 'em!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank C Tails: "Now to go inside and investigate." Boss battle fight: Mephiles the Dark Tails: "Mephiles, we meet again!" Mephiles: "Bring it on then." Tails shoots his powerful laser weapon at Mephiles a couple of times 'til he gets knocked out. Mephiles: "That does it, no more Mr. Nice Man!" Stage Clear Tails: "I beat him down!" Cutscene 4: Inside the Pyramid Caverns Knuckles: "Look at those paintings." Sonic: "They must be telling us where to go." Tails: "According to my research, the paintings tell us about a lost red chaos emerald in Jungle Village." Silver: "Then I'm going out there to find it." Silver goes off on his mission. Stage 4: Jungle Village Silver runs around supersonic fast, defeats some robot and monster enemies, smashes wooden and metal crates, collects emblems and power rings and eventually finds the lost red chaos emerald at the finishing base. Silver: "I found it." Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank D Silver: "Now to take it over to where Sonic, Tails and the others are waiting." Cutscene 5: Mission Street 2 Silver: "Here's the red chaos emerald I was looking for, you guys." Vector: "Super thrilling job, Silver." Espio: "Now put that red chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds in this great big tote bag." Silver puts the red chaos emerald right inside the tote bag. Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot and Mephiles show up again. Dr. Eggman: "Mephiles, do your stuff." Mephiles: "Just as you wish, I killed other critters before in my entire life." Sonic: "Uh oh, we better move outta the way, I sure don't wanna be killed off again." Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver and the others move outta the way of Mephiles's evil powers, but Mephiles's power zap strikes at Amy and kills her off. Amy: AAAAAAAAAH! Amy drops down deceased on the sidewalk. Sonic: "No, Amy no!" Knuckles: "Oh my word, she's deceased." Sonic: "What are you guys doing just standing there?!? help me carry her to Golden Manor!" Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and the others help Sonic carry Amy's deceased body on their way to Golden Manor. Golden Manor Tails: "Well, there's 34 of us right now." Cream: "Elise, do you think you can bring Amy back to life with your magic powers?" Elise: "The only thing that can bring her back to life is the 7 chaos emeralds powers." Blaze: "I'm going on my mission, 'cause it's for Amy's wishes, so, Sonic, watch over her while I'm gone out." Blaze goes off on her mission. Stage 5: Volcano Junction Blaze goes around fighting off robot and monster enemies, jumps around from platform to platform, collects more emblems and power rings and reaches the Goal Ring. Blaze: "I won the mission!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank E Blaze: "That wasn't too hard, was it?" Cutscene 6: Golden Manor Blaze: "Okay, you guys, it's time bring the 7 chaos emeralds out." The 34 action heroes bring the 7 chaos emeralds outta the tote bag and place them around Amy's deceased body. Sonic: "Amy, we wish you were back with all of us, may the true power of the 7 chaos emeralds bring you back to life." Sonic's wishes are answered and the 7 chaos emeralds begin glowing brightly and Amy's deceased body begins glowing brightly as well too. Suddenly Amy's eyes begin opening and she begins moving around a lot, which means she magically came back to life. Amy: "Did I pass away? did I come back to life?" Tails: "Yes of course you did, Amy, and right now, you're back on the team again." Knuckles: "We're never leaving you near Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot or Mephiles ever again." Tails: (showing Cream what's on the computer screen) "Hey, Cream, look what's on the computer screen." Cream: "What is it, Tails?" Tails: "It says here that a giant rock monster named Egg Golem has returned to the desert." Shadow: "What the crap?" Knuckles: "I don't believe this." Sonic: "That's not possible, I defeated him." Espio: "Then I'm going off to hunt him down." Espio goes off on his mission. Stage 6: Dusty Desert 2 Espio races around, defeats some robot and monster enemies, races around again, jumps right over from platform to platform, collects more power rings and emblems then eventually reaches the Goal Ring. Espio: "Here I go!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank F Espio: "Now to track down Egg Golem." Boss Battle Fight: Egg Golem Espio races around and finds some ways to the top of Egg Golem's head, them does the jump attack move, avoids getting struck by Egg Golem's right hand, does the jump attack move again 'til Egg Golem is defeated again. Stage Clear Espio: "Now he won't be able to flatten me down." Cutscene 7: Outside Golden Manor Espio: "Man, that mission sure was a super fast 1." Knuckles: "Whoa, that Egg Golem was pretty tough." Tails: "Look, my computer screen just got a reading about a brave super powered gorilla named Harambe the Mighty, he's right at Crystal Mountains." Vector: "Leave it to me, I'm going off to look for him." Vector goes off on his mission Stage 7: Sparkle Caverns Vector moves around, defeats some robot and monster enemies, races around again, jumps right over from platform to platform, collects more power rings and emblems then eventually reaches the Goal Ring. Vector: "Alright, I beat the entrance!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank G Vector: "Now to find where Harambe's located." Cutscene 8: Crystal Mountains Vector: "Excuse me, but do you happen to be a brave super powered gorilla named Harambe the Mighty by any chance?" A super powered armored gorilla named Harambe the Mighty turns over to Vector. Harambe: "Yes, that's me, I'm the most fearless gorilla in history, I got the powers of electricity." Vector: "Wow, you must be the 1 Tails was speaking about." Harambe: "I don't wish to go on the dark side, but I would like to join the hero side." Vector: "Then welcome to the team, Harambe." Harambe is now welcome to their team. Sonic: "Alright, welcome aboard, Harambe." Harambe: "Hi there, Sonic, Tails and everybody." Speedy: "I'm going off on my mission to track down Baigos." Speedy goes off on his mission. Stage 8: Kingdom Valley 2 Speedy races around, defeats some robot and monster enemies, jumps right over from platform to platform, grinds right down on the grinding rails and eventually reaches the Goal Ring. Speedy: "Yes, alright!" Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank H Speedy: "Now I'll look to see where Baigos is lurking about." Cutscene 9: Baigos attacks Station Square Baigos is stomping around and snarling. Speedy: "Whoa, Baigos is even more powerful than any other giant monster enemy!" Harambe: "Stand aside, everybody, I'll take this nasty dragon down." Harambe goes out to prepare himself in battle mode. Boss Battle Fight: Harambe vs. Baigos Harambe is now fighting against Baigos. Harambe collects 100 power rings and uses his powerful attack moves over and over 'til Baigos is knocked out. Stage Clear Harambe: "That oughta show him how it's done!" Cutscene 10: Downtown Station Square Knuckles: "Well, you guys, it looks like Baigos is down for good." Tails: "Boy, that dragon sure was making a mess of everything around here." Silver: "At least he won't be destroying city town buildings." Shadow: "We would've been in a burning wasteland by now." Sonic: "You know what we say, a super good team always stays together as always." Hero Side Story Credits (Sonic's Theme Song: It Doesn't Matter) Oh yeah '' ''alright Well I don't show off don't criticize I'm just livin' '' ''by my own feelin's and I won't give in won't compromise '' '''cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold I don't know why '' ''I can't leave '' ''though it might be tough but I ain't outta control just livin' by my word don't ask me why I don't need a reason I got my way my own way it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight it doesn't matter '' ''who is wrong and who is right (Music in the background) well I don't look back I don't need to time won't wait '' ''and I got so much to do where do I start now it's all a blur and so unclear well I don't know '' ''but I can't be wrong it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens '' ''I will never give up the fight '' ''long as the voice inside '' ''drives me to run and fight '' ''place all your bets on the 1 you think is right '' (Musical interlude) ''oh it doesn't matter '' ''now what happens '' ''I will ne''ver ''give up the fight long as the voice inside '' ''drives me to run and fight '' ''it doesn't matter '' ''who is wrong '' ''and who is right '' ''no, no no, no it doesn't matter. Dark Side Story Cutscene 11: Dusty Desert Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Gamma, Fargle and Colgate are walking around the entire desert area. Shadow: "Omega, guys, take a look at what I just found." Rouge: "Let's check out what's on this computer screen." Shadow turns on the computer screen and sees some information about Black Oak. Shadow: "According to this information research, it appears that Black Oak is lurking about someplace." Fargle: "He's very powerful looking." Omega: "Leave it to me, I will go out there and hunt him down." Omega leaves to go on his mission quest. Stage 11: City Escape 2 (An instrumental version of Escape from the City plays in the background.) Omega begins moving around and defeating some robot and monster enemies, then continues moving around avoiding cars, buses and trucks 'til he eventually reaches the Goal Ring. Omega: "Mission comleted." Stage Clear Mission Completed Rank I Omega: "Now to find Black Oak." Boss Battle Fight: Black Oak Category:Sonic game scripts